Retrato de familia
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Mathías lleva a Chema a una cita, y aunque dejan a Dorothy con una niñera, no parece tener éxito. DenMéx. Dedicado a Dangara2610 y a SalyKon. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Tarea escolar

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

Y cómo dije hoy, hace un buen ratón en Facebook, he extrañado mucho a este par de tontos, así que considérenlo una especie de secuela de _"Un día de campo común"_ , así como del Extra publicado en _"¡Random de Surtido Rico!"_

La canción de _"Ninja Rap"_ de **Vanilla Ice** no la estoy usando con fines de lucro. Sino me creen, pregúntenle a Mathías. :3

Acerca de las Tortugas Ninjas, verán; hace mucho tiempo, en TvAzteca pasaron un programa sobre parodias de películas llamado _"A la mexicana"_ , con el reparto de "Puro loco", y cuando pasaron la parodia de _"Rocky"_ (en este caso, se llamó _"Roque"_ ) Roque iba a visitar a Adriana, y ella le dijo molesta que siempre le preguntaba por las tortugas mas nunca compraba ninguna. Él le respondía _"Es que son ninjas"_ , y pasaban una pecera con las figurillas de las tortugas ninjas de los 80's. xD

En fin, no los molesto, si me faltan aclaraciones, serán para el próximo. :3

Por cierto, está dedicado a **_Dangara2610_** y a **_SalyKon_**. x3 Espero les guste, compañeras. :3

¡Disfruten el nuevo fic! ;D

* * *

 **Retrato de familia.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ Tarea escolar.

\- ¿Far?-

El rubio se volvió a ver a la pequeña, que lo veía con intensidad. Dejó de comer los trozos de pan de la cena a hurtadillas, y le sonrió...

\- ¿Qué sucede, linda?-

Moviendo un mechón negro de cabellos de su frente, la niña le mostró el cuaderno de tareas de la escuela...

\- Me encargaron de tarea en la escuela que les preguntara a Papi y a ti una cosa.- Le explicó.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál pregunta es?-

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron Papi y tú?-

Mathías se sonrió, y tras pasarse una mano sobre sus cabellos, cargó a la chiquilla y la sentó sobre sus piernas...

\- Pues, creo que..., sí, nos conocimos una tarde en la veterinaria.- Empezó a relatar.- Chema estaba apoyado sobre el mostrador cuando oyó que entraba, y cuando posó sus ojos en mí, se quedó sin habla al verme.-

\- ¿En serio?- Abrió grande la boca.- ¿Y qué pasó?-

\- Pues, le sonreí, y él me sonrió apenado, mientras le preguntaba sobre cuál sería una mascota adecuada para mí.-

\- ¡Eso no pasó así, Matatías!- Interrumpió José María, y quitándose el delantal, se sentó a la mesa.- Dorothy, yo te diré cómo nos conocimos.-

\- Ajá.-

Ya más calmado, y con la atención de la niña en él, relató...

\- Sí nos conocimos una tarde en la veterinaria donde trabajo, eso es verdad.-

\- ¿Ves?- Triunfante, Mathías volvió a tomar una pieza de pan.

\- Deja eso, es para la cena.- Le regañó, tras quitársela de la mano, luego miró a la infante.- ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah, sí! Mathías entró a la veterinaria, y yo recién terminaba de atender a otra persona. Traía puestos unos lentes oscuros,estaba cantando _"Ninja Rap"_ de Vanilla Ice, ¡y me preguntó si teníamos tortugas ninjas!-

Las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron, porqué no sabía si ponerse a reír o agitar negatuivamente la cabeza, ella sabía que en la veterinaria no tenían tortugas ninjas porque a veces se quedaba en las tardes con José María...

\- ¿Qué?- Se defendió el danés, y se comió otra pieza de pan.- Acababa de ver la película en el cine.-

Tras un breve silencio, y clavarle la mirada, el moreno suspiró derrotado...

\- Ayuda a Dorothy a lavarse las manos, ¿quieres?-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Levantó a la niña para dejarla en el suelo, y la apresuró.- En un momento te alcanzo, linda. Pero antes, ve a guardar tu cuaderno para que no se manche.-

Una vez que la pelinegra saliera de la cocina, Mathías se giró a ver a Chema, y sin previo aviso le besó la mejilla...

\- ¿Y ahora qué tienes?- Preguntó, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

\- Puede que creas que haya sido una tontería, eso, lo de las tortugas ninjas.- Acercó su rostro al suyo, deteniéndose a unos cuántos centímetros.- Pero yo no lo pienso así.- Se volvió a erguir, poniendo las manos sobre la cintura.- Por que de ese modo pude conocerte.-

Sin decir nada más, se fue a buscar a la chiquilla. José María se empezó a enrojecerse por completo, y apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, escondió la cara sobre ellos...

\- Ma- Ma- Mathías.-

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _No creo que sea muy largo, tal vez sólo sean 5 o 10 capítulos, pero ya el tiempo dirá. ¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos! ;3_


	2. Pesadilla

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hey! ¿Cómo han estado? :3 Esperemos que bien.

Iba a escribir este capítulo ayer, pero tuve muchos contratiempos, por lo que estoy aprovechando cada momento libre que pueda encontrar para seguir escribiendo. :p

Pasemos a los reviewses:

 ** _~*~Abisag Freheit:_ ** Je, je. No creo que seas la única, pero bueeeno. Sobre el nombre de la niña, sí, es uno muy bonito, aunque estaba planeando usar uno de origen danés (y de hecho, hay uno que es la versión danesa de Dorothy) pero luego pensé que no había necesidad de ello. Y no, no te preocupes de oír cantar a Matatías, era sólo un recuerdo. ¡Gracias por el review! :D

 ** _~*~Yukikitsune:_ ** Sí, ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos, y sobre la nena, pronto se sabrá, así que no te preocupes. Sobre cómo se conocieron, pues, ya veré si ponerlo en este fic o en otro, ya que no estoy muy segura de ello. Hay que recordar que mencioné en el capítulo anterior que era como una especie de secuela de otro fic, y tendría que atar cabos. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por el review! x3

 ** _~*~Dangara2610:_** Me alegra saber que te encantó, y pues, la dedicatoria es por animarnos a seguir escribiendo y no detenernos. n_n Muchísimas gracias por el review y las porras, que las necesitamos más que nunca. :)

 _ **~*~Hanamel44:**_ ¡Hey, hola! Eso es muy cierto, je, je. Y me alegra saber que te gustan nuestros fics, así que gracias por el review, y ¡saludos! x3

Acerca de Dorothy, ella es de cabello negro largo, ojos color café y de piel clara, tiene apenas cuatro años. Y ya sabrán conforme continúe el fic. :p

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

 **Retrato de familia.**

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_ Pesadilla.

Pasaban más de las dos de la mañana cuando Mathías regresaba del trabajo. Tras poner las llaves en el lugar de siempre, optó por darse un baño e irse a dormir. Y justo cuando se estaba secando con la toalla, oyó un grito..

- _ **¡FAR! ¡PAPI!**_ -

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ni prestar atención a nada, corrió rumbo al cuarto de Dorothy, asustado de que algo le hubiese pasado, o de que alguien se hubiera metido a la casa...

\- _**¡DOROTHY!**_ \- Gritó a la vez que abría con fuerza la puerta.

Jadeando a causa del ajetreo, se encontró que la pequeña se hallaba llorando a lágrima viva, abrazada a José María, quién le frotaba la espalda y los cabellos, meciéndose a ambos para tranquilizarla...

\- Sólo fue una pesadilla, m'ijita.- Le decía con ternura, besando su frente.- Ya pasó, ya pasó.-

Más tranquilo, en parte porqué Chema se había hecho cargo de la situación, sonrió para no alterar a su hijita, y entró a la habitación...

\- Hey, Chema. ¿Todo está bien?-

\- Sí.- Contestó el moreno, que giró la cabeza para verlo.- Sólo era una pesadilla...-

Al ver que abriera los ojos como platos le indicaba que, de alguna manera, estaba haciendo algo malo. Más, cuando abrazó a la niña, ocultando su cabeza contra su pecho...

\- ¿Papi?-

\- Todo está bien, m'ijita.- Le dijo, mientras hacía señas con la cabeza a Mathías de que se fuera.

\- ¿Qué?- Se preguntó sin entender lo que el otro trataba de decirle.

Tras darse una palmada en la frente, empezó a indicarle con su mano la puerta en lo que gesticulaba con la boca que se fuera, y movía los ojos hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba desnudo...

\- ¡Ah, sí, claro!- Se echó a reír.- Es que me estaba bañando cuando oí los gritos y...-

\- Suficiente.- El moreno lo interrumpió.- ¿Me puedes esperar en el cuarto? Gracias.-

Y no queriendo hacer enojar más a José María, el danés se dirigió a la habitación y se puso unos bóxers, acostándose en la cama. Tras unos momentos, el moreno llegó a hacerle compañía...

\- Mira.- Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, antes de permitir siquiera que el rubio abriera la boca.- Entiendo que te hayas asustado, pero a la otra ponte de perdido algo de ropa, Matatías. Recuerda que acordamos en que ya no te pasearías desnudo por toda la casa desde que tuvimos a Dorothy.-

\- Sí...-

\- Es que es una niña, ¿entiendes? Sé que le hemos enseñado la diferencia entre niños y niñas, pero, pero, ¡no está bien!- Comenzó a hiperventilarse.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera visto, y qué le contara a otras personas?-

\- José María.- Se alzó de la cama y se acercó a él.

\- ¡Lo que pensarían de nosotros!- Se detuvo enmedio de la recámara y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- Alguno de ellos llamaría a Servicios Sociales diciendo que no podemos ser buenos padres para Dorothy, y, y, y...-

\- Tranquilo.- Mathías lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.- No pasa nada.-

\- Pero...-

Se quedó callado cuando unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, haciéndole olvidar por un momento lo que traía en la cabeza...

\- Mathías.-

\- Mmm, hace tiempo que no hacemos travesuras.- Le besó el cuello, en lo que sus manos descendían por la espalda del mexicano.- ¿Qué dices?-

\- N-No... no sé.- Trató de quitarse de encima las manos del rubio, sin éxito.- Mmm... Dorothy...-

\- Lo más seguro es que ya se haya dormido, te prometo que no haré que grites muy alto.- Siguió besando su cuello, y lo atrajo aún más, frotándose contra él.

\- No, Mathías, espera.- Logró detenerlo esta vez, se quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos.- Dorothy está asustada. Tuvo una pesadilla en la cuál nosotros dos la dejábamos sola y no volvíamos más con ella. Tal vez...-

Pero justo antes de que el danés pudiera siquiera sugerir algo, un par de toquidos los hicieron ver hacia la puerta, la cuál se abrió de inmediato...

\- ¿Far? ¿Papi?- La pequeña pelinegra se asomó con timidez.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Dorothy?- Chema se separó de los brazos del rubio, y se inclinó hasta quedar justo a su altura.- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?-

\- Yo...- Pequeñas lágrimas corrían de por sus mejillas, tal como hicieran momentos atrás.- Creo que... mojé la cama.-

\- ¡Oh, mi amor!- El moreno la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza.- ¿Fue por la pesadilla, cierto?- Al sentirla asentir, la soltó, y le sostuvo el rostro con una mano.- Esto es lo que haremos. Yo me encargaré de limpiar tu camita, y tu papá se encargará de darte un baño.-

\- Espera, ¿yo qué?-

\- Que el agua no esté muy caliente para que no se queme, ¿entendiste, Matatías?- Le soltó un beso a la chiquilla y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Quedaron los dos solos en la recámara, y Mathías no podía ocultar su descontento. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo sin poder intimar con Chema, y cuando se había dado la ocasión perfecta, el instinto paternal le había ganado, burlándose de él en su cara...

\- Far... ¿estás enojado porqué mojé la cama?- Habló de pronto Dorothy, mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

Suspiró y se volvió a verla. Aún cuando no estuviera llorando a gritos, la chiquilla seguía derramando lágrimas al por mayor, posiblemente esperando un castigo por el incidente. Ladeó la cabeza, se sonrió y se puso de cuclillas para establecer contacto visual directo...

\- Claro que no, linda. Fue un accidente, ¿cierto?- Tras verla asentir, prosiguió.- Entonces no tengo porqué enojarme.-

\- Pero ya no quería mojar la cama. Nadie va a querer jugar conmigo si sigo mojando la cama.-

\- Escucha, Dorothy. Todos alguna vez hemos mojado la cama cuando teníamos tu edad. Yo, tu papi, tus abuelos, y muchas otras personas.- Le explicó el rubio.- Es algo que irás aprendiendo a controlar poco a poco, como lo hicimos nosotros alguna vez. Excepto claro, que el baño esté ocupado y no puedas aguantar las ganas, ahí no será culpa tuya.-

\- Entonces, ¿ya no estás enojado conmigo?-

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo qué decirte que no, linda?- La abrazó y le frotó por un rato la espalda.- Sólo me enojaré si después de bañarte no te duermes de inmediato.-

\- Está bien.- Dijo apenas la soltara.- ¿Far?-

\- ¿Sí?-

\- ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?-

Estaba contando con que Dorothy se fuera a dormir de nueva cuenta y dejarlos tener su momento solos. Pero la cara de su hijita le decía sin palabras lo mucho que necesitaba pasar la noche con ellos. Ya luego crearía su momento...

\- Está bien.- Cedió.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó sonriente la pelinegra.

\- Sólo si no le dices a tu papi que mañana iremos a comer un gran bote de helado.- Y le guiñó el ojo en traviesa complicidad.

\- Ehm, ¡está bien!-

Ambos se echaron a reír, y tras cargarla, se fueron al baño, donde compitieron sobre quién hacía las más grandes burbujas de jabón.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _:D ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviewses, alertas y favoritos! ¡Nos vemos! ;3_


	3. Cita

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? :3 Esperemos que bien.

Pasemos a los reviewses:

 ** _~*~Kokonese:_** Sí, es una familia adorable. :3 Y no precisamente, pero Chema quiere ser lo más discreto posible, así que Matatías se tiene qué aguantar. x3 ¡Gracias por el review!

 ** _~*~Yukikitsune:_** Se podría decir que sí. x3 Y no, no se queja mucho porqué puede jugar con su pequeña. :p ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :)

 _ **~*~Hanamel44:**_ No es mi intención, pero es que ellos son demasiado dulces para mi gusto. x3 Sí, debería ser ilegal, pero ahí si no sabría decirte. Mathías llega tarde a casa por causa de su trabajo, aquí sabrás de qué se trata. ¡Gracias por el review! ;3

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

 **Retrato de familia.**

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_ Cita.

\- Es un sitio muy agradable, Matatías.- Comentó José María observando los alrededores.

\- Me alegra que te gustara, Chema.- Sonriente, el rubio apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de sus puños.- Ya nos merecíamos salir juntos los dos en una noche como ésta.-

\- Cierto.- Fijó la vista en el menú y sacó su celular.- Creo que debería llamar a casa, para ver cómo está Dorothy.-

\- Hey, hey. Tranquilo.- Detuvo con sus manos al moreno de realizar la llamada.- Quedamos en que no íbamos a llamar a casa en lo que estábamos fuera. Aparte, Dorothy no está sola, Noru está cuidando de ella.-

 **~*~Flashback~*~**

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor.- Le pidió el rubio de cabellos alborotados a quién consideraba su mejor amigo.

\- Depende de qué se trate ese favor.- Contestó malhumorado el noruego, qué más o menos presentía que era una tarea irritante.

\- ¿Podrías cuidar de Dorothy por una noche, en lo que José María y yo salimos a una cita?- Se puso las manos a la cintura y se echó a reír levemente.- Es que siempre salimos los tres, pero desde hace meses que nosotros no tenemos un tiempo para estar a solas.-

\- ¿Y tú crees que voy a renunciar a mi tiempo para que tú puedas tener una cita?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Por favor, desde hace varios meses me he estado conteniendo!- Le suplicó el danés.

\- Bien.- Soltó un suspiro pesado y se cruzó los brazos.- ¿Qué es lo que obtengo a cambio?-

\- ¿Qué te parece bebidas gratis en el lugar donde trabajo por un mes?- Sonrió.

\- ¿Porqué no dos meses?-

\- Por favor, Noru. Sólo es una noche.-

\- Está bien.- Desvió la mirada y una idea pasó por su cabeza.- Un mes pero con un par de condiciones.- Al ver que hacia el gesto para que continuara, prosiguió.- Traeré a Emil conmigo, y me llamarás justo antes de que regreses a tu casa.-

\- ¡Hecho!- Y le soltó una palmada riendo.

 **~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Y ahí estaban los dos, en un restaurante lujoso, esperando a que les tomaran sus órdenes. Chema se revolvía un poco inquieto en el asiento, aunque intentaba disimularlo, por lo que Mathías tomó una de sus manos y la sostuvo...

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que no te dejaron entrar al restaurante?- Le preguntó sonriente, fijando su mirada en él.

\- ¿Eh? Sí.- Sonrió un poco apenado, momentáneamente dirigiendo la vista sobre el mantel de la mesa.- Fue algo penoso, pero no como a ti, que te corrieron de ahí.-

\- ¡Cierto!-

Se echaron a reír, deteniéndose cuando sintieron que los demás clientes los miraban raro...

\- Sí.- José María jugueteó un momento con la servilleta, y alzó la vista.- ¿Crees que Dorothy y Lucrecio la estén pasando bien?-

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Respondió con ahínco el rubio de ojos azules.- Noru es muy bueno con los niños. Is es la prueba.-

\- ... Bueeeno, sí tú lo dices.-

Y antes de que pudiera responderles, llegó el mesero a pedirles su orden. Una vez que se retirara de la mesa, el hombre de piel canela volvió a sacar su celular...

\- Tal vez deberíamos asegurarnos de qué ambos están bien.- Dijo un poco nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, Chema.- Detuvo que marcara siquiera el número de la casa de ambos.- Ya te dije que están bien, sino, Noru ya nos estaría llamando por si algo pasó.-

\- Pero, pero...-

\- Nada de peros.- Y para asegurarse de que no hubiera más interrupciones, o intentos del mexicano de escapar de la cena, le quitó el celular de las manos y se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.- ¡Listo!-

\- Oye, eso no es justo.- Le reclamó.

\- Y tampoco es justo que no nos tomemos esta noche para salir y relajarnos un poco.- Lo tomó de la muñeca, presintiendo que en ese momento se alzaría y saliera del restaurante.- Sólo es una noche, ¿de acuerdo?- Comenzó a hacer círculos en su piel usando el pulgar, y poniendo una cara de perro castigado.- Por favor.-

Y José María, qué tiene corazón de pollo, no hizo más que suspirar y hundirse un poco más en la silla...

\- De acuerdo.- Respondió de mala gana.- Pero nomás terminando de comer aquí nos vamos derechito a la casa, ¿está bien?-

\- Bien.- Lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bien.- Lo imitó el otro.

\- Bien.-

\- Bien.-

\- ¿Algún problema, caballeros?- Se acercó a ellos el capitán de meseros.

Y se aplacaron, tal y como si hubieran sido niños regañados...

\- No, ninguno, señor. Dispénsenos.- Se disculpó el moreno.

Una vez que se retirara de la mesa, los dos volteaban a ver a todas partes, dejando descansar sus brazos, y tratando de no tener contacto visual uno con el otro, lo que no duró mucho...

\- Lo siento.- Dijeron al unísono, y tras unos segundos se echaron a reír.

\- Como que ya se tardaron mucho con nuestra orden, ¿no crees, Matatías?-

\- Cierto.- Contestó con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y habló en voz alta.- Disculpen, ¿y a qué horas nos van a servir de comer?-

\- Ma- Ma- _¡Mathías!_ \- Gritó, tras ponerse todo rojo del rostro, viendo cómo se reía el danés.- ¡Siéntate! ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?-

Y mientras tanto, en la casa de ambos, Dorothy se encontraba sentada en el sillón, con la boca abierta y sin dejar de mirar a quién fuera su _"niñera"_ esa noche...

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó irritado Emil.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _:D ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviewses, alertas y favoritos! ¡Nos vemos! ;3_


End file.
